


Take It Slow

by Kyoooori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Porn With Plot, Scenting, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoooori/pseuds/Kyoooori
Summary: FWB but actually just friends with benefits. No feelings. None at all. Especially not between Hinata and his boss.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 321





	Take It Slow

Hinata was nursing a beer while appraising the bar with sultry eyes that would send any potentially interested alphas his way. Without the redhead noticing, however, someone took the seat directly to his left and he turns on the charm, spinning in his seat before pausing in surprise.

Kageyama Tobio, Alpha and COO of Bouncing Ball Inc. Hinata had been working under the cold man for just over 12 months thanks to his best friend, and owner of the company, Kozume Kenma. He liked his job, he got to be around lots of friendly, interesting people and the pay was great, but he didn't interact with the raven haired alpha much. Aside from depositing a coffee on his desk once in a while, or running errands to his office they never spoke and honestly Hinata preferred it that way, since Kageyama could be very intimidating with his dark blue eyes, no nonsense attitude and handsome face.

His boss must have been confused when he took a seat beside his peon employee but just as Hinata is about to excuse himself Kageyama turns.

"You're here by yourself? Didn't take you for much of a solo drinker." He speaks casually, only glancing in Hinata'a direction while taking a sip of some amber colored drink.

A dry laugh escapes the Omega. "Honestly I'm just here to find some dick, the drink is a decoy." He holds up his glass to make a point. "Pardon my language, but i get pent-up very easily." He shrugs, promising himself that he could be honest. His boss started the casual conversation, his boss approached him off the clock, and he honestly needed his boss to fuck off as soon as possible if any Alphas would be willing to approach him before the night was over.

"Didn't take you for that type either. Seem like you'd have a partner, being young and successful in your own right." He tries to compliment, ignoring the vulgar explanation Hinata had given.

"Fuck no, I'm so tired of all these alphas thinking they can claim me because I let them nut. I've had to take to wearing those stupid collars so the assholes don't force themselves on me. Sometimes it's a curse being this cute, you get me?" He winks playfully, mostly relaxed into the conversation since Kageyama was letting him continue uninterrupted. He could write it off as alcohol on Monday if his boss was suddenly offended by his nighttime behavior.

"God yes, every Omega I try to bed gets clingy and weird, asking about personal shit like my job and family as if it was something serious. I don't come to a bar to get a girlfriend. I just need someone pretty to spread their legs for the night." He explains in return, leaving Hinata surprised by the playboy-esque behavior of an alpha with such a frigid reputation at work. Everyone knew their boss never fucked. He went through secretaries like tissues because everyone threw themselves at a successful, handsome man like Tobio. Swallowing his shock, Hinata was honestly impressed and lets out an agreeable hum, holding up his glass to show cheers.

"Would you be offended if I asked you to be my catch of the night?" The dark haired man suddenly asks, finally angling his body fully toward his freckled faced subordinate. Hinata has to force his mouth closed before a wicked grin spread across his face.

\-------------------

"Fuck yes, harder you fucking pussy alpha!" Kageyama's nails are digging so hard into Hinata's soft skin he can feel the bruise and swelling already. The larger man is covered in his slick, their scents mingled and Kageyama is draped over the small boy's back, fucking him full of his cock, his half formed knot kissing his entrance over and over making his body go limp with want on the top half, and keeping his ass propped up nice and high before Kageyama wraps an arm around the front of his chest, pulling him up to watch the redhead's, lustful drooling expression. His cock has been crying precum since Kageyama first shoved his face into the sheets and started railing into him, leaving not a bit of him empty from the start and Hinata ended up clawing at his body like an animal. Kageyama seemed to like that and would suck another deep, dark hicky onto Shoyo in return.

Hinata's arms lace around, behind the alpha from his awkward front facing position, and he forces him into a hungry tongue filled kiss, his hips riding back onto the dick that's filling him up so good, Kageyama kisses him like he knew he would. Deep and hungry, like a beast completely in control of his prey, fingers finding purchase on his hips again and letting the wet slap of their body's lust fill the room before stroking the red-headed omega into a screaming, jelly limbed climax, the alpha not far behind with his cock so swollen and deep inside the tiny omega that he is forcing his knot out and back into the willing entrance with an animalist haze before he is filling the condom to the brim, popping his knot out just before it formed completely as not to get stuck inside his sweaty partner for the night and lets the silicon slide off of him, smearing a generous amount of his alpha cum on the twitching desperate hole as a gift for his well behaved subordinate before landing a final smack on his bright red ass with a cum covered palm.

He collapses moments later, only able to let his breathing even for 10 seconds before he hears the telling pur of a satisfied omega half asleep beside him, and then small hands are grabbing his face, tilting him down toward his conquest.

"I knew you'd be good with a face like that pretty boy." He teases and kisses the alpha playfully but with a slow seduction the Kageyama could tell the man knew he had, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip making sure they're left swollen and red before pulling back. Kageyama smirks and pushes the omega away with an eye roll.

"You were fucking good for an omega. I hate little blushing virgins, slutty ones like you are my favorite. I don't wanna take my time, I wanna leave you dirty." He licks his lips, eyeing Shoyo up and down and gets a punch to the chest in return.

"Do you mind if I use your shower before I head out?" The redhead asks, standing up with a cat like stretch and Kageyama admired his lithe body with a dark stare, seeing all the scars and scratches he left on the other's pale skin.

"Go ahead, you can use whatever you want in there. Fresh towels under the sink." He explains. "Do you need money for a taxi?" He asks politely after a pause and gets a scoff of laughter as the boy skips out of the room and Kageyama stands to head to his spare bathroom to clean up himself.

\-------------------

Hinata was trying not to be nervous when he went into work the next Monday. He did his job, and didn't think about Kageyama at all until he was dropping off a stack of papers to the boss man, a third of the way through his day when the man asks to speak to him privately.

"I hope that you'll understand what happened, will not and cannot affect how you expect to be treated at work." He explains coldly, as usual, hands folded in front of his face while perched on the desk and Hinata is a bit offended when he replies.

"If you think I want to black mail you or some shit you're stupider than you look. I don't want special treatment. We had sex, that's it. I'm not a child or looking for a sugar daddy." He bites back, crossing his arms unconsciously defensive.

"That's good to hear, sorry to bring it up again, I just know things can look a bit different after good sex." He shrugs and sits back down behind his desk.

"It was good sex " Hinata agrees, his good mood back and he starts to retreat.

"How's your sex drive?" Kageyama suddenly asks, and Hinata is relieved he hadn't pulled the door open yet.

"Excuse me?" He blinks, confused.

"I'm entertaining the idea of making this a regular thing, if you mean what you said about not being childish or deceptive. I'm curious how often you look for a partner." His boss explains dryly and Hinata can't help but laugh a bit, before settling on an answer.

"If we aren't talking masturbation then probably 4-5 times a week, I get pretty desperate when I only manage to get some on the weekends." He replies comfortably sitting on the desk, to the left of Kageyama's computer.

"That sounds like a good amount, how far do you live from my condo? If we're doing this several times a week I might need to hire a driver for you on late nights." He sounds indifferent but Hinata answers all the same, admittedly excited by the idea of an alpha that can fuck his brains out on a regular basis. He hadn't had a friend with benefits since college.

"Oh! You don't have anyone else you're fucking right? It's a total turn off to taste some other omega right before I'm shoving your dick in my mouth." He asks, kicking his legs happily and Kageyama grunts in reply, distractedly running his hand up his thigh.

"No I don't. I also don't like to share, so well have to make sure to keep each other satisfied I think. We can discuss more details on how I expect you to behave later tonight." Hinata quirks an eyebrow.

"Woah, woah there pretty boy. How I behave? Let's make it clear, I'm not some sort of employee with rules to follow when were fucking. It's to feel good, go with the flow you loser. I'm not gonna fall in love with your tightass and you're not gonna fall in love with me. Those are the only rules. Cool?" He asks with a chipper, too confident, smile but it seems to do the trick and Kageyama shrugs before unbuckling his slacks and Hinata is on his knees drooling over his member within seconds.

\-------------

"Put on the Jackles vs Adlers you dork, this movie sucks." Hinata whines, grabbing for the remote from Kageyama who holds it away from him with a grin, grabbing handful of Hinata sore ass and changes it himself.

"Don't get greedy with my cable asshole, just cause I fucked you so good you're staying over again doesn't mean you get free rein." He warns but Hinata knows it's an empty threat and lets small slow kisses be peppered across the man's neck and down his chest, silencing the alpha.

"Yeah you fucked me good baby, you've been doing that a lot lately though, and you're a cuddler no matter how much you deny it. So can you pretty please just let me leave some work clothes here? I won't take much space." He whines, the struggle of going home early morning to change after nights like these was grinding on the red head's nerves but the puckered look on Kageyama's face had him groaning in exasperation.

"Stop being weird! It's for convenience. It doesn't make me your fucking boyfriend. You think way too much of yourself, always looking over your shoulder as if ill suddenly be falling head over heels for you. It's creepy." He grumbles, draping a hand dramatically over his forehead and that seems to calm Kageyama down and his arm wraps around the omega while his eyes settle on the TV.

"Sorry I get so stand-offish. People just usually want me for something, I'm not used to it being the same thing I want them for. It's nice, I'll try to trust you more." He says and Hinata already trust his lover to keep things casual, so he just pats his dark hair as if rewarding a well behaved child and focuses back on his favorite team spiking the ball onto the other side of the court.

\---------------

"You love when I'm on top don't you, you lazy fucker." Hinata chides, grinding his hips harder onto the alpha's almost fully formed knot, making sure his hips work extra hard when he gets a hungry moan out of the man under him.

"You're way too good at riding me you little slut." He narrows his eyes and pushing Hinata onto his back, lifting his legs so that he's fully at Kageyama's mercy while he fucks into him, leaving Hinata with his tongue falling out of his mouth when he hits the spot he seems to know so well by now. The omegas arms wrap around Kageyama, pulling him closer in desperation, their hot breath mingling before he is able to kiss him, sliding their tongues together between cries of pleasure when the raven haired man bottoms out.

Hinata is teary eyed by now, his second orgasm approaching because Kageyama is an overachiever and his skills are practically limitless when it comes to making Hinata feel things his body has never felt at the hands of himself or another partner.

He's sobbing, Kageyama loves watching him cry over cock, and he shoves his fingers into the red head's mouth, making sure he can stimulate every sense the young man has as he forces him to taste himself on his boss' long didits.

"I wuv yoo" Hinata slurs around the fingers, orgasm forcing his body to bow and tighten, his teeth biting roughly on the fingers between them but he feels ice cold in the next second.

Kageyama pulling out of him and staring in horror as if he'd just met the man who killed his dog.

Hinata's brain takes too long to catch up and he finally realizes why the sexy alpha is suddenly pacing and tossing clothes around, still mostly hard and Hinata hops up on shakey legs approaching Kageyama like a frightened animal.

"Tobio.....Kageyama, look at me." Kageyama doesn't, his face is flush with embarrassment and lust and he is stretching out the collar of Hinata's tshirt that dangles from his fist. "Dude chill the fuck out. I don't love you motherfucker!" He rolls his eyes and finally he has the alpha's attention. "I hate when you get all serious like this. I tell you I love your dick all the time, I had your damn fingers shoved in my mouth and my endorphins were as high as a kite. Can you take a deep breath and think about this, asshole!" He argues his case, admittedly Hinata was a bit embarrassed by the situation, he wasn't in love with Kageyama and saying it, even on accident felt kinda gross and if it had happened the other way around he would have been just as freaked out so he offers his scent glands out to the narrow eyed man. "Go ahead, smell, I never smell lovey dovey and affectionate. You pointed that out before, so you can tell right?" He states which settles Kageyama down to the point his pheromones aren't filling the room like a mad man and he goes to sniff.

Hinata always felt a bit too couple-y when they scented each other, and their coworkers would always point it out and tease them about it so they avoided scenting as much as possible on Hinata's request but after a slow breath in they separate and Kageyama nods.

"Don't ever say that shit again, almost gave me a goddamn heart attack fuckface." He speaks low and with a menacing look in his eyes but Hinata knows Kageyama's weak spot for wanting to scent him so he just pulls him in closer and lets the raven haired giant calm himself against his throat.

"Sorry, I know that must have been scary."

\-----------------

"I'M ASKING IF YOU KNEW!" Kageyama is livid. Hinata's never really seen him this mad but he understands why.

Hinata is a trust fund kid in reality, his parents were stupid wealthy but they cut him off once he graduated college saying they wouldn't support their omega son if he wouldn't agree to marry an alpha of their choosing. They like to pop back up in Hinata's life on occasion when they find an alpha "just perfect" for their boy. Apparently the Hinatas were good family friends of the Kageyamas.

"I didn't! I haven't talked to them in almost 5 years. They called me up less than a week ago saying I had to meet with them and their friends or they'd spread all sorts of lies about me to the media." He wants to keep his voice calm but it's hard, Tobio is shaking, Hinata is worried if he gets closer he'll snap his neck but Kageyama makes the move to bury his nose in the omega's warm throat by himself. Breathing in orange and sandalwood and the fist in his orange hair starts to loosen.

The Kageyamas pull something similar with Tobio every few years apparently but he didn't have the leverage of being completely cut off already.

"Sorry, they just always try to marry me off and I keep telling them I won't and-" He stops, Hinata is patting his hair and doing his best to produce a warm comforting scent for the alpha and it's working wonders if you ask Tobio.

"You don't have to apologize, I get it, I've been there. But hey, maybe we can fuck around with them a little bit? You should scent all over me and then we'll go back and we'll smell so much like fucking sex that they're going to go nuts!" Hinata cackles loudly, wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck and starts leaning into him. Kageyama stops him, pulling back a bit and looking at him confused.

"Wait but you never want to scent me, you let me do it when I get stressed...do I smell bad or something? Too strong?" Hinata blinks up at him, surprised by the question and not really sure how to respond, so he pulls them into a quick reassuring kiss.

"No dummy, you smell great, obviously, I'm just not really into scenting, it feels too romantic for us, but I can tell it calms you down so it's an easy way to get you to chill out when I do something that makes you upset. I'm not afraid to admit that I don't mind fucking with an Alpha"s head." He grins and trails his fingers down Tobio's sensitive glands, making the taller boy shiver. "But I think now would be an opportunity where it would be appropriate, yeah?" Kageyama seems to freeze up a bit but nods in answer, pulling the red head into his shoulder to breathe in his deep scent, smelling like mountain springs and pine. It didn't really suit him in a way, felt a little bit too stuffy and rich for the man that he had started to get to know, the man that would fuck his brains out 5 days a week. But it was not less comforting, knowing that it was, in fact, coming from that man.

Hinata didn't waste any more of their time, he lifts himself up and wraps his legs around Kageyama's waist, licking a trail of saliva up his scent glands before grinding down onto his swollen member.

"Come on, take me now. Make sure they feel so fucking stupid for bringing us here and trying to flaunt us off to each other. We're going to go out there and we're going to tell them that we've been screwing each other for months and they'll look so stupid that they'll have to back off and we'll just tell him we're taking it slow. I've been your booty call for months. I don't mind being your decoy for your stupid family." Tobio seems to calm down at the monologue, grabbing a handful of omega ass and lifting Hinata up properly so he can fuck him into the side of the wall.

They come back after only 15 minutes, they made it quick, taking great care that they smelled so much like each other and heavy, sweaty sex that their parent's faces all got red when they returned. Hinata sits himself way too close to Kageyama, his hand resting on the alpha's inner thigh. Their parents sit across the table, staring at them, gaping, as they all knew what just had happened in the bathroom only moments ago.

Hinata's parents spoke first, mostly confused by what could possibly have gone on that would make the two men so keen on each other when Hinata had said 'no' so many times.

Working his way closer to Tobio's lap he begins to explain that him and Kageyama had struck up an agreement and they had been "seeing each other" for a while, despite their professional careers together.

Hinata's parents didn't like that, said Tobio could just support the red head if they were married and Shoyo would have beautiful babies, which had both young men cringing. He again clarified that it had been just over a year now and they liked their arrangement.

"It's been so long, why aren't you interested in getting married yet, since you're clearly comfortable with each other. Far too comfortable in my opinion." Kageyama's mother says, under her breath but meant to be heard, clearly not happy with the way the meeting had been going despite their own cause for it.

The men turn to each other and shrug, leaning in closer and Hinata lets his fingers dragged across Kageyama's scent glands once again, in a show of affection, making the man shiver and everybody at the table sees how sensitive he is to the omega's touch. He never liked showing that off, felt strange reminding Kageyama of their mutual attraction."We're just taking things slow, it feels right like this. I like working for Tobio and I don't want everything to fall apart because I decided that I like him more as an alpha than my boss." Kageyama stiffens a bit and Shoyo immediately starts massaging his neck in slow circles, reminding him that this was just a ploy to get their parents off of their backs. The taller man understood.

After another hour of long, awkward conversation over dinner with way too many questions and too descriptive answers, which finally shut up the nosy people at the table, They ended up going home together, having much rougher sex than usual, trying to get out all of their build up tension and anger, ending it with immovable bodies and multiple orgasms followed by intense cuddles that were softer and longer than usual as well; feeling like they really got themselves out of something and like maybe they wouldn't have to deal with their parents for a while moving forward.

Kageyama confessed into Shoyo's hair that he felt too much like a teenager again, having to go around his parents and do what they said and make them happy even though he was a 27 year old man by now who was running a company separate from the ego maniacs. It's frustrating for both of them but the climaxes where a nice distraction.

\-------------------

"Handcuffs dummy!" Hinata wines shaking his wrist, as if getting more attention from Tobio was possibly when the man refused to take his eyes off of him the whole night. The dark-haired alpha was exhausted after probably too many rounds but gets to work on loosening the boy's restraints. Taking this time to kiss up the side of his body all the way up his neck and across the bruises that he left in his wake.

He's not always like this, aftercare and affection not being his favorite, especially not in the beginning but Tobio was more willing now. They've been going at it for near ten years after all and neither of them seemed to develop feelings, they were comfortable; they had become each other's best friend and could trust the other with anything, no matter how embarrassing.

The idea of finding a partner that would be a more perfect fit just didn't seem logical after a full decade where they had settled into each other's company. Hinata had moved into Kageyama's condo over five years ago, it was much easier this way, finding each other rides to work was no longer a concern and letting people believe that they were in an actual relationship was a small price to pay. It also helped keep away any strange alphas or omegas that thought they might be interested. It's kind of nice in Shoyo's opinion, his human shield, able to tell any lingering guys that he had somebody already was a relief after dealing with one too many aggressive Alphas.

The sex never got boring somehow, if anything they just grew to know each other's bodies better, Kageyama was able to give Hinata multiple orgasms in the matter of less than an hour if he wanted to but usually the arrogant genius liked to drag them out, making the red head beg until he was at his own wits end and letting him know just how warm and tight his body was, a perfect fit for his Alpha partner.

The cuffs were finally removed and Hinata rolled over, lazily burying his face into the sweat slicked chest of the taller man beside him, an arm slides around his waist easily and the TV turned on, white noise filling the room. Hinata busies himself, doodling lazily across flushed, tone muscles.

After sex was the only time that he never really got a chance to admire the man's body, he really had become his ideal type, not lacking in anything that the omega could think of but maybe that was the years of growing more comfortable.

Anytime when they woke up, tucked into each other, whether from amazing sex or Shoyo's demand for nightly cuddles, the morning was less like lovers in more like best friends having a sleepover. They'd have their breakfast together and poke cutting remarks whether it's about Hinata's height or Kageyama's overwhelming work ethic, or they're stupid shared bank account, that neither of them thought was a good idea from the start.

It was a comfortable life, Hinata didn't want for anything and their parents had stopped asking them questions a long time ago. There were a few phone calls here and there at first, but once they moved in together those basically stopped. Mostly because Kageyama's mother had called once again to harass her son and instead got a groggy young man's voice answering with, "Kageyama/Hinata resident, Shoyo speaking." And she must have spread the word to his own mother because both women seemed extraordinarily happy and invited them down for Christmas that year, which they politely declined.

Tobio however didn't see the slow progress in their friendship as anything special. He figured they didn't need to fit any guidelines since they both got what they wanted out of it. It is convenient and comfortable and pleasurable. Everything he could expect and moving in or being more comfortable, more affectionate, in post colloidal bliss didn't change anything about his feelings for Hinata.

They hadn't changed, which admittedly, he was a bit surprised by. He somehow expected that over the course of so many years, (he never expected the agreement to last this long) sharing a nest with someone, that maybe he would grow to fall in love with the red head but that never happened, he felt closer to him of course, maybe he is even a person that Tobio would never want replaced, despite his lack of romantic feelings. Friends are just as special. Tobio had never had a real friend either so he cherished Hinata dearly.

Neither wanted more from the other and they could tell, in their expressions, and their touches, and their scents; sharing lives with each other as friends, coworkers, lovers, or whatever the fuck their parents thought they were is exactly what Kageyama always dreamt of and never thought he could have. He did still have one more thing, however, that would make keeping Shoyo in his life even more worth while.

He let his other arm wrap around Hinata in that moment, tightening and pulling him into his chest, grateful that he had found someone so perfectly fit for him.

Life had carried on so far, maybe too normally. The company grew instead of their feeling, they were more comfortable but not any less fiery, never letting anybody else in on just how important they were to each other, in a way that nobody understood.

Tobio was playing with Shoyo's hair absentmindedly, his eyes locked on the wall in front of him as if it would give him an answer to the question he wasn't sure he should ask.

Fuck it.

"Hey Sho, do you want to get married?" He asked almost lazily, as if the answer to the question didn't matter.

Because it didn't.

If the red head said 'no'; Tobio would assure him that it meant nothing, and if Hinata said 'yes'; he would assure him still that it meant nothing.

Shoyo stares up at him, blinking slowly. It has been a while since they watched each other so carefully. His eyes weren't foggy anymore and he seemed to be thinking clearly, but he still looked confused, taking Kageyama's hands out of his hair and lacing their fingers together.

"What makes you suddenly want to get married?" He asked with a bit of a disbelief in his tone, Shoyo knew him too well and it made him chuckle.

"I just realized that nothing would change, I guess." He explains, still wrapped around the smaller man and his omega laughs a bit.

"I suppose that's true. We share everything. Everybody already thinks we're together though, so why get married now?" Tobio take a moment to answer that, staring down at the pretty faced boy before he answered.

"I guess because we're almost 40 and you haven't gotten any less pretty and I don't plan on finding anybody I'd rather spend my old age with...and maybe I think it'd be nice to actually have some sort of claim that marks you as mine." He finally admits. It isn't a love thing, it's greedy and selfish and something Hinata would make fun of the alpha for, like he always did the love bites Kageyama insisted on leaving littered across his freckled skin. "You can call me stupid, or arrogant, I don't really care. It's just that the idea of you actually being mine is kind of nice, since I've been treating you like you are since I turned 30." Hinata clearly didn't expect that answer, his face goes completely red and he's burying it into Tobio's chest to hide."I've kind of been thinking the same thing." The red head admits, so quietly Kageyama almost didn't hear. "All those new hires that always fight over you because you're hot and successful and I have to correct them every time, showing off those stupid marks and embarrass myself. If you just wore a goddamn ring, maybe they'd stay away." He pauses. "My claim mark too, just to be clear." He snaps out the final detail, as if his best friend would for some reason be against wearing an Omega's bite but Kageyama just nods, letting his mind wander a bit and playing with Shoyo's ring finger.

"Do you love me?" Kageyama asks, distractedly. Hinata looks up at him again, face no longer red and his eyebrows scrunched a bit in confusion.

"No." He admits. "Do you love me?" He asks calmly, far more calm than either of them would have asked back when they started this arrangement.

"No." He replies honestly, laughing, a bit relieved, finding the entire conversation a bit strange but it suited them.

"But I think I could, like if I wanted to. I don't see why I wouldn't love you if that was something I wanted to do. Falling in love, I mean. I've been avoiding for so long, just feels like it's second nature not to fall in love." He smiles good naturedly and lets his warm fingers trail down the tall man's torso and Tobio returns the soft upturn of lips with a kiss.

"I think I could too. I think you're probably pretty easy to fall in love with." He says once he pulls away and lies back pulling Hinata on top of him "So you want to?" The raven haired man asks.

"Get married or fall in love?" Shoyo mumbles into his shoulder for good measure before staring up at his handsome lover and Tobio stares back.

"How about both?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you enjoyed. I love emotionally immature kagehina and multiplying that times 10 years makes me very happy! I can definitely see them entering a physical relationship and not questioning feelings beyond that.
> 
> I read a korean manga the last night that has a similar start to this fic so if you like the set up minus the A/B/O the look up "My Suha" :)
> 
> Please tell me your favorite part of the story and your theories for this fic. Im super curious. And as far as from me did Kageyama and Hinata love each other already?? Who knows :3 hahahahah 
> 
> Please stay healthy and vote before Nov 3rd if you can. BLM babies


End file.
